Similar Attractions
by Holly of the Night
Summary: Swallowfoot finds something about his best friend Mapleclaw is more than a hardy fierce Warrior in just looks.


**A One-shot short story about.. cat... yes. Enjoy**

Swallowfoot sniffed the air and frowned, looking through the Twoleg dens. His suspicions about this Twoleg in particular gathered just that morning, and in which lead him to view a friend more complicated that he could ever have imagine.

It was a little past dawn in Brookclan with the sky a mixture of pale pink, blue and purple with the sun just over the crest of hill overlooking Marshclan. With leaf-bare the sun rose much later than usual, which led to many groans and tired yawns from the early dawn patrol.

Led by Speckledirt, Swallowfoot followed the patrol away from camp the minute the sun's rays broke the surface, intent on patrolling the borders and catching some rays in the process. Swallowfoot breathed deeply in the cool air as they padded quietly through the bushes, shooting glances every now and then at their rivaled clan's border. All was quiet on Brookclan's border, their scent's fresh; Brookclan's patrol had already come to renew their scent marks.

Swallowfoot paused as the patrol re-scented the border, then continued to circle around their inner walls, coming closer to the Twoleg dens that lined themselves just outside the forest.

Swallowfoot yawned sleepily, relishing the sun's rays on his pelt. It was because of his huge yawn that enabled Swallowfoot to pick up scents more strongly, and it was because of his yawn that he paused. He stared off into the Twoleg den, confusion etching his light gray face. He parted his jaws and took another taste of air to confirm what he suspected.

No, it couldn't be....

He shot a furtive look at the cats behind him. They were too busy sniffing about their own borders to have noticed the faint scent. Swallowfoot bounded forward and called to Speckledirt.

"What is it, Swallowfoot?" the senior warrior grumbled as the young warrior skidded to a halt in front of him. The other cats looked curiously at them.

"I'm going to go ahead and scout around the Twoleg Dens," Swallowfoot mewed.

Tornwhisker, a sort of rival to Swallowfoot, snorted. "Why would you do that? The Twolegs don't bother coming into the forest. And even if they did, they'd ignore our scent marks."

Swallowfoot nodded. "But there are still Kittypets and Rouges that live there," he spat out. "Or have you forgotten? We've never had any trouble with them before, but we can't be sure."

Tornwhisker opened his jaws angrily, but before he could utter a word Speckledirt waved his tail impatiently. "Fine. We'll finish up here and meet back at the entrance to Forestclan."

Swallowfoot thanked him and padded away from the patrol and sour Tornwhisker, willing himself not to bound away yet trying to pad as fast as he inconspicuously could.

He found what he knew he'd find, but dreaded it all the same. The brown and gray tom inched cautiously through the bushes outlining the outer edges of the forest and looked up at the Twoleg fence, about three tail-lengths of undergrowth covering the distance.

Sitting on one of the Twoleg fences, talking with a Kittypet as if they'd known each other for years, was his best friend and clan mate Berryclaw. The Kittypet Swallowfoot's seen only a couple of times during passing's of re-scenting the territory was a tom, a light gray pelt with soft green eyes. Sitting next to the forest cat Berryclaw, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Swallowfoot couldn't have seen a more difference between a Kittypet and forest cat even if someone shoved them in his face.

Swallowfoot was too stunned to say anything. He merely stood there, looking at Berryclaw and the Kittypet, trying to find a solution to this strange phenomenon. It wasn't exactly against the rules for a clan cat to talk with a Kittypet, but Swallowfoot would never have imagined the hardened Berryclaw to do just that.

Luckily, or probably not, the Kittypet noticed Swallowfoot. The gray and brown tom was about to slink backwards, but too late. Berryclaw whirled around to see what the Kittypet was staring at. Swallowfoot was surprised to see his friend's face fall in pure horror at the sight of him.

"Swa--Swallowfoot!" he stuttered

Swallowfoot composed himself and padded lightly through the last of the bushes to walk through the clearing and stand under the fence, staring up at Berryclaw and the Kittypet. "Berryclaw, this is a surprise," Swallowfoot meowed truthfully.

"What are you doing here?" Berryclaw demanded.

"I should say the same for you," Swallowfoot shot back.

Berryclaw was about to say something else, until the Kittypet gently laid his tail on the tom's shoulders. "Is he a friend of yours, Berryclaw?" he asked gently.

Berryclaw looked around at the Kittypet. Swallowfoot couldn't see his expression, but his meow was taut as he answered, "yes."

The Kittypet nodded, then looked down at Swallowfoot. "Welcome," he meowed politely. Swallowfoot looked at him suspiciously, but his eyes only betrayed bright curiosity next to Berryclaw's deep distress.

All for talking with a Kittypet, Swallowfoot mused. He thought Berryclaw knew him better than that. He would never tell a soul.

"How has your morning been?" the Kittypet asked.

Swallowfoot shrugged. "Busy."

"It must be," the Kittypet agreed. "With a weather like this." As if to emphasize his point, a piece of snow fell from beside one of the trees as a cold wind blew by. "But you seem to be all right if there was no problems with your borders this morning, thank goodness?"

"Come on Berryclaw," Swallowfoot meowed briskly. He did not like the fact that the cat knew this much already about their morning border patrols. How much was Berryclaw telling this Kittypet? "We should get back before the clan realizes you're missing."

Berryclaw agreed immediately, then turned to the kittypet. "It's been fun talking," he meowed neutrally.

The Kittypet gave Berryclaw an amused look. "It seems that your clan mate wants you rid of me." He purred as he licked the top of Berryclaw's head in farewell. The broad tom seemed to relax visibly after the comfort, then bounded down lightly beside Swallowfoot. They said their good-byes to the Kittypet before bounding away, stopping just long enough for Swallowfoot to re-scent the markers there.

They trotted side-by-side, neither saying anything as they approached camp. They paused at one point to search for prey. If they showed up in Forestclan this late with nothing, it would look suspicious. After a lengthy time, in which the sun shone full view, they gathered what prey they could find in the cold―a shrew and mouse―and continued on their way. As they made it to the camp entrance, Berryclaw abruptly dropped his pile and turned towards Swallowfoot.

"We need to talk."

Swallowfoot knew this was going to happen. He knew Berryclaw would tell him about keeping his secret with the kittypet. What he didn't like was that the tom took the time to tell him now and not later. Didn't Berryclaw trust him enough to keep his jaw shut? But, with the shrew in his jaw, Swallowfoot merely nodded.

"Put down that prey first," Berryclaw meowed. When Swallowfoot did, he began. "Look, I know you saw me talking with that kittypet, and I know I trust you enough that you won't tell another cat," Swallowfoot nodded to Berryclaw's doubtful look, which visibly relaxed. "But I would really really appreciate it if you didn't come around while I visited Snowflake from now on, okay?"

Swallowfoot blinked in confusion. "I guess I could," he mumbled, then added, "how come?"

"Just don't. Please!" Berryclaw began kneading the grass under his claws. "I wouldn't want both of us to get into trouble. And besides, Snowflake's a pretty boring tom. You'd lose interest with the stories he'd tell about life as a kittypet...."

Swallowfoot stared. He knew Berryclaw was lying, otherwise HE wouldn't be talking with the kittypet too if he was as boring as Berryclaw claimed him to be. What was really strange was how easy it was to detect the lie. "You haven't been eating kittypet food, have you?" Swallowfoot asked in surprise. It seemed as good an idea as any if Berryclaw would speak with the kittypet just for food. But even as he said it, Swallowfoot knew the day Berryclaw would eat Kittypet food was the day Reedstar sang lullabies.

Berryclaw snorted. "Of course not! It's just... much better if you didn't. Just promise me you won't?" His eyes practically pleaded with Swallowfoot's that the tom meowed yes.

Privately he himself didn't feel up to the mood of speaking with a kittypet anyway. He was never the one to socialize with cats outside of clans, regardless if they were a kittypet, rouge, or clan cat. But what he didn't understand was why Berryclaw was so keen to keep Swallowfoot from talking with Snowflake if he himself was not peeved by the idea. Swallowfoot mused with the idea that Berryclaw was in fact taking food from a Twoleg.

Nah, that can't be! But how could he know...

This thought struck a cleave in Swallowfoot's head as he realized that he didn't know if he could trust Berryclaw or not. Well, there's only one way to find out....

For the next few days Swallowfoot noticed Berryclaw's unexpected absence every now and then. It was only time until the other cats began to notice, that he was sure. The thought alone stressed Swallowfoot and more than once he found himself wondering what in the world could his best friend be doing that he wouldn't even tell Swallowfoot and Darktalon, their other best friend. More than once he thought he knew, but dreaded it all the same.

When Berryclaw left again in secret, Swallowfoot knew that he had enough. He shot a sideways look at Darktalon. He, he black she-cat and Borageheart were chatting idly by the fresh-kill pile. It would be hard for his disappearance to go amiss. Swallowfoot took the direct approach "I'll be back," he mumbled to Darktalon. The black she-cat shot him a confused look, but Swallowfoot merely shook his head, unable to find a proper lie to tell her and instead hoped his silence would suffice and quickly left them by the fresh-kill pile to bound past the reeds that were the entrances to Brookclan.

He was not surprise to scent Berryclaw's trail leading to the Twoleg den. Sighing, Swallowfoot bounded forwards, ears strained in case his friend decided to turn back. He didn't want to be found just yet. But it seemed that Berryclaw did not imagine anyone following him.

Swallowfoot was able to peer just out the edge of the forest at Berryclaw and Snowflake as they talked together on the same fence.

A surge of jealously formed in the pit of Swallowfoot's stomach as he watched. Berryclaw chatting amicably with Snowflake, swishing his tail back and forth eagerly. Snowflake himself looked equally happy with Berryclaw as they chatted, but from this distance Swallowfoot couldn't make out much of what they were saying.

But why should he feel jealous about his best friend talking with a Kittypet? Taking the time he, Swallowfoot and Darktalon could have done together if Berryclaw's tail wasn't wrapped around this tom? Or maybe just act like clan cats without worrying about talking with kittypets that he was sure the clan would disprove of despite it not being against the code? No, he just wanted to sit there all day talking to a Kittypet about what Swallowfoot couldn't tell because Berryclaw didn't want him or anyone else anywhere near him and Snowflake while they had their little CHAT.

Swallowfoot shook the thoughts away.

He thought he heard Snowflake offer Berryclaw some food his Twolegs left for him. Swallowfoot held his breathe. Berryclaw declined the offer and Swallowfoot felt his breathe exhale in relief.

The two toms pressed pelts together and entwined their tails, purring contently. Swallowfoot watched, puzzled. Somehow Berryclaw never seemed like the type to share tongues with another cat back in Forestclan. Even though they were all best friends, it was usually him and Darktalon that groomed each other while Berryclaw settled to grooming his own fur. Odd.

Swallowfoot watched, ears perked as Berryclaw raised his neck, purring as Snowflake groomed his neck fur. He did not completely understand what was going on, but one thing was sure: Berryclaw did not seem to be allowing himself to eat or sleep near the Twoleg den. If anything, he was not doing anything wrong as far as Swallowfoot could see.

With one last look at the pair of cats, Swallowfoot quietly padded away, the forest losing sight of the Twoleg den and Berryclaw. He could still faintly hear their purrs until the trees even covered the content noises.

"So what's Berryclaw been up to?" Darktalon asked?

Swallowfoot looked up in confusion, his half-eaten prey forgotten. "I thought he was out hunting on his own."

"Don't give me that," Darktalon snarled. "I know something's been going on with Berryclaw and you. I'm not stupid!."

Swallowfoot sighed. It had been a half moon since Swallowfoot last spied on Berryclaw. Much to the gray and brown tom's disappointment, Berryclaw was still sneaking out of camp every now and then to visit Snowflake. A few cats had been questioning Berryclaw's absence every now and then whenever any of them were looking for him to do patrol. So far Swallowfoot's been able to come up with mouse-brained explanations that Berryclaw was hunting on his own or exploring the territory. So far it all worked out fine, especially when the tom brought back fresh-kill from his excursions. Though how long 'till they knew where he's been going, Swallowfoot did not know, nor did not want to know.

But it seemed that Darktalon noticed his absence more significantly than anyone else. Though being one of Berryclaw's closest friends she was bound to have pieced together the missing pieces more quickly than the rest of the clan, Swallowfoot reflected.

He shrugged and stared down his prey. "I don't know what you're talking about, he lied. He heard a snort of disbelief.

"Now I KNOW something's up if you gave me that look."

"What look?" Swallowfoot still avoided Darktalon's eyes..

Darktalon sighed impatiently and cuffed him over the head. "That look as if you're hiding something." Her eyes reflected hurt. "I would have thought being a friend meant trusting each other, Swallowfoot...."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Swallowfoot growled, standing up suddenly.

Challenge met in the she-cat's eyes as she stared back. "Then what have you and Berryclaw been up to?" she demanded. "He's been going away from Forestclan more frequently than normal without inviting any us to go with him―and I know it's got more to do than hunting the way he slinks off as if he's hiding something the few times I've seen him leave! YOU seem to know what it's all about since you keep to yourself as if you're guarding some important secret while I--" Swallowfoot slapped his tail over Darktalon's mouth to quiet her.

"Okay, I'll tell you," Swallowfoot hissed as the she-cat spat out his fur. He looked about him. Some of the cats were now staring curiously at them. Darktalon could be a real loud mouth when she wanted to, he thought angrily. With a jerk of his head, Swallowfoot led Darktalon away from camp and into the forest. They continued padding until he was sure they were not being followed and the trees masked their voices. He stopped and faced Darktalon.

"Alright, Berryclaw has not been doing anything wrong, if that's what you're thinking," he began slowly. He waited for Darktalon to reprimand him, but all she did was nod. Swallowfoot hesitated, remembered his promise to Berryclaw not to tell anyone. Did this mean their best friend, Darktalon as well? He never said she could know about it as well though, but that was probably because Berryclaw considered Darktalon the same as the oth―

He felt a cuff over his head, cutting Swallowfoot from his reverie. "Get on with it," Darktalon hissed.

"Berryclaw has been hanging around with a kittypet, that's all," Swallowfoot meowed. Darktalon's eyes widened. "But that doesn't mean he's been eating kittypet food," he meowed quickly.

"How do you know?" Darktalon challenged.

"Because I've been spying on Berryclaw while he was with the kittypet. He never accepted the food Snowflake offered him, and he refused to step into their home or even allow the Twolegs to see him," Swallowfoot explained. He was lying about seeing Berryclaw avoid the Twolegs, but he knew deep down he was right.

"Snowflake?" Darktalon scoffed.

"I thought it was strange too" Swallowfoot agreed. "Listen, how about I just show you myself?" he offered. "Then I'll prove to you that Berryclaw is not going against the Warrior Code."

Darktalon nodded. Swallowfoot sighed in relief, and together the two cats padded quietly through the wooded trees. As they got closer to the Twoleg dens, Berryclaw's scent came again. Swallowfoot worried what the border patrol might think if they started smelling Berryclaw's scent around the Twoleg dens all the time, but he pushed the thought away as they came closer.

Sitting on the fence, pelts brushing together were Berryclaw and Snowflake, tails entwined. Their backs were to Swallowfoot and Darktalon as they faced the other gardens. Every now and then Berryclaw would groom Snowflake. A soft purr floated towards the listening cats. Swallowfoot looked on for a couple of seconds, then shook his head.

He turned, about to tell Darktalon he told her nothing was wrong, then paused.

The she-cat was rigidly still. She had a strange look was on her face as she stared at the two toms with only her tail-tip twitching back and forth in contemplation. Her eyes told a story, as if she knew something right in front of her that Swallowfoot himself didn't know. He tentatively tapped her shoulder with his tail. Darktalon tore her eyes from the scene before them and met Swallowfoot's.

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about," Swallowfoot meowed, realizing how hollow his words sounded..

Darktalon looked back at the two toms, doubt creasing her features. Her eyes widened when Snowflake beckoned to Berryclaw with his tail, then disappeared over the fence into his garden. Berryclaw hesitated, glancing once back at the forest. Darktalon and Swallowfoot ducked. Seemingly assured no one was there, Berryclaw began to purr and jumped down the fence after him.

"I hope he doesn't try to go in the Twoleg den," Swallowfoot murmured, staring at the fence where his best friend and kittypet were just moments before.

"I don't think he went into the Twoleg den, and I believe you when you say he wouldn't touch their food either." There was a strange note in Darktalon's voice as well. Swallowfoot looked her full in the face.

"Is something wrong, Darktalon?"

"Oh come on Swallowfoot, isn't it obvious?" she meowed impatiently. Darktalon was about to say more, but she was cut off by the meows coming from the fence. They sounded like Snowflake and Berryclaw, but their voices were slurred and dipped in volume. What was going on?

Swallowfoot made to leave the forest, worried for his friend. Darktalon appeared instantly before him. He stared at her in confusion. "I don't think you should go in there," Darktalon meowed.

"What are you talking about?" Swallowfoot asked impatiently. "Darktalon move out of the way."

"I trusted you when you told me about Berryclaw," Darktalon continued, ignoring Swallowfoot. "Now you have to trust me when I tell you not to disturb them."

"Darktalon, can't you hear them?" Swallowfoot burst out angrily. It was hard not to. The level of yowling the two toms were making could clearly be heard even from over here. Berryclaw sounded as if he was being attacked, and by a Kittypet!

Darktalon pricked her ears, nodding. "Yes, and I'll advice you now not to get in their way while they mate."

By now Swallowfoot had pushed Darktalon roughly out of the way, intent on helping Berryclaw. But Darktalon's last word made the tom stop so abruptly that he nearly stumbled over his paws.

Mate?

He looked back at Darktalon, then at the fence. Now that he was listening closely, the two toms didn't sound as if they were fighting, but enjoying themselves. Their yowls were that of pleasure, not violence. Berryclaw's tone dipped high and low each time in a growl that synched with Snowflake's purring.

With no idea what else to do, Swallowfoot sat on his haunches dumbstruck. Berryclaw, with another tom? Swallowfoot found the idea hard to believe. Berryclaw seemed the least likely to be with another tom cat. He barely even showed interest to she-cats for Starclan's sake!

"How is that even possible?" he meowed, more to himself than to Darktalon.

The she-cat jerked her head back to the forest. Swallowfoot followed on numbing paws while he still heard his best friend become intimate with the Kittypet behind them. It was driving him more and more uncomfortable. They said nothing together until they were far away from the Twoleg den and, thankfully, the sounds of the toms' mating. Darktalon was waiting for Swallowfoot to speak first.

"So," he began awkwardly. "Berryclaw finally found himself a mate...."

Darktalon shrugged. "Wonder how long 'till some clan cat notices," she meowed to herself.

Swallowfoot did not try to deny her. "Just hope what they're doing isn't against the warrior code." He thought hard about some rule in the warrior code that forbade mating with a kittypet, or even one with a same gender. It was no good fooling himself. It was absolutely forbidden to take a mate outside the clan, whether it be the same gender or not.

"Doesn't matter, other cats would still not agree with it," Darktalon pointed out.

"So that would mean he'd have to leave Snowflake. I know they're happy together, but Berryclaw is too happy living in the forest to settle down with another cat, right?" Swallowfoot asked, looking Darktalon full in the face. The she-cat merely shrugged in resignation.

Swallowfoot sighed. He hoped Berryclaw wasn't stupid enough to leave his clan, family and friends over a kittypet. But as they walked back to Forestclan, each lost in each others' thoughts, he couldn't help but remember the gleam of happiness his friend displayed whenever he was around the kittypet, something he's never thought he'd see his best friend express until now.


End file.
